


A Living Legend

by Lesbianlover108



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbianlover108/pseuds/Lesbianlover108
Summary: Pam stays late to help teach Erin how to work the new copier that she set up.





	

"Why do I have to work late on Valentine's Day?" Pam thought to herself, she was dreading working the extra hour to teach Erin how to use the new copier that she had set up earlier. "Well that's what you get for being Office administrator." Everyone had left as it being 5:10 PM, and Erin was still in the bathroom. "Tonight's the night you finally get to seduce Pam" Erin was nervous and was sitting on the stall in the ladies room. She had a wicked big crush on Pam and always had fantasies about her during the workday. "Let's do this! Erin said to herself in the mirror. She walked out of the bathroom with her short skirt and her red t-shirt on, while Pam was clad in a green shirt with a grey cardigan, and jeans. "Hey, let's get going on this new copier!" Pam said to Erin as she stood up from her desk and went over to the copier. "Oh, okay, right now?" Erin asked "Yes right now, that's why we're staying late silly." " you're right, let's get to work, what about the paper tray being moved to the bottom of the copier, show me how to work that." "Okay, you just open it like this and take the paper out." Pam said as she bent over to show Erin what she was saying. Erin wasn't paying attention at all, she just stared at Pams butt the whole time she had bent over. "Alright cool" Erin said, but before Pam could bend back up, Erin pretended to fall and place both her hands on Pams butt and squeezed. "AHHHHH!" Pam shouted and backed up against her desk, forcing Erin to release. "Sorry, just a little clumsy, I guess." Pam although a little suspicious, just didn't decide to think about it anymore and worried about what time she was going to get home and drink wine with Jim. "Okay, well when you want to copy a paper, place it in here, and press the green button!" "Okay, is that all?" Erin asked hoping to spend more time with Pam. "Yep that's how you use the copier". Pam said, relived that she could finally go home. Erin had different intentions though. She again purposely fallen, but this time, she pulled down Pam's jeans. Pam thought to herself, "She's falling on purpose to grope me..." Erin was rubbing Pam's thighs when Pam motioned for Erin to stand up. When she did so, Pam kissed Erin, and Erin was loving every second of it, their tongues now in a wrestling match, and Erin was winning. She pushed Pam onto desk, and took off her shirt and unstrapped her bra. Pam started sucking on Erin's boobs, and pulling down Erin's skirt. Pam stopped sucking and took off her shirt, and pushed off the jeans that were at her ankles. She pushed Erin up so now her face was staring directly at Erin's underwear. She bit them and took them off with her teeth, and started to eat her out. "Oohhhhh yeah" Erin moaned. Soon, Erin was starting to cum. Pam had opened wide and had suctioned her lips around Erin's vagina, and stated to swallow it as soon as it came rushing out. Now, it was Erin's turn. When she had finished cumming, she stood up and pulled Pam up. She then turned Pam around, got on her knees, and ate Pams ass. Her tongue touching every Crevice of Pam's ass, and soon, went to work on her vagina. She took one last lick out of pams ass, and turned Pam back around. She then started eating Pam out. Pam was moaning, she thought to herself "this is so much better than the way Jim and Roy would" she then started screaming "harder, HARDER!!!" Erin had pushed her entire tongue inside her pussy, and was starting to bite it. Pam, was about to cum, and as soon as she did, Erin started to eat it all. After this, they both got dressed, gave each other a kiss, and left.


End file.
